yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Hawk Moth
Hawk Moth (voiced by Keith Silverstein) is the main antagonist of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. With the Moth Miraculous, when inhabited by Nooroo, he transforms into Hawk Moth. He wants Ladybug's and Cat Noir's Miraculouses for himself in order to obtain absolute power, and to achieve his goals, he creates and controls the akumas; white butterflies infected with evil who can transform normal people into supervillains. Hawk Moth wears a dark purple dress shirt with a black butterfly-shaped lapel, the Moth Miraculous brooch on the center of the collar, and black dress pants. Over the majority of his face and neck, he wears a silver mask. Whenever he is controlling someone with an akuma, a bright pink butterfly-shaped outline appears on his face and around his eyes. He also has a dark indigo cane as the tool of his Miraculous. Powers and Abilities Hawk Moth's main superpower is Akumatization. He can corrupt butterflies with dark energy, which transforms them into akumas. He sends them out to possess an object of a vulnerable person, and then after they agree to serve him, he transforms them into supervillains, corrupting their personalities and granting them a wide variety of superpowers and abilities. He can also telepathically communicate with his creations, and when he does so, a pink butterfly-shaped outline appears in front of his and the villains' faces. He is able to feel negative emotions like an empathy, and he can precisely pinpoint the person's name and the reason why they're upset. These powers do have their limitations, however. He is only able to create one villain at a time over the course of an indeterminate amount of time. He needs to convince his victims to accept the powers that he grants, and the akumatized supervillains that he creates — while corrupted — do still have a will of their own and can either disobey or carry out his orders incompetently. For a brief amount of time, however, he can control the villain's body, preventing them from doing anything. When an akuma is not cleansed by Ladybug, it will multiply and turn other people into frozen copies of the original akumatized villain. Hawk Moth can trap the original akuma in a glass dome at the top of his cane, and he can release it again when the victim gets sad or angry once more. This turns the victim into the same akumatized villain, but it also unfreezes the copies of them, which the original villain can command and control. Hawk Moth can also control many akumas to form a swarm that makes a large version of his head, which he can speak through. However, once the original akuma is de-evilized, its copies vanish, reverting the duplicates of the villain back to normal. Hawk Moth can also recall Akuma's back even when they haven't been purified. Despite never shown fighting, it is revealed in Robostus that Hawk Moth is a capable sword fighter on his own, who was able to react to and destroy miniature missiles in his own lair's defense protocol with a short sword that extends out of his cane. Trivia * Category:VILLAINS Category:Super Villains Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Main Antagonist Category:Non-Disney villains Category:The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher's Servants Category:Characters voiced by Keith Silverstein Category:Butterflies Category:Insects Category:Disney Villains